villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Earl Gundy
Earl Gundy, also known as "Governor Gundy", "The Anti-Christ" and "Satan", simply prefers himself as "The Beast", is a foul-mouthed, charismatic and seductive Afro-American politcian who is the governor of the American state of Idaho as well as the mayor of its capital city Boise, and he is actually the living Antichrist who seeks to rule the world, and he is the main antagonist of the 2013 apocalyptic, supernatural fantasy-comedy movie Rapture-Palooza (also known as Ecstasy) He was portrayed by Craig Robinson who also starred as himself in the 2013 apocalyptic comedy This Is the End. History It first began with the Rapture when all of the blessed living people of Earth were taken to Heaven while the rest of the world was lest to experience and suffer a series of catastrophes and horrors both predicted (such as the skies raining blood and tormenting, talking locusts) and unforeseen (such as Wraiths and foul-mouthed, talking crows) and after a year since it occured along with the chain of events after it, Earl Gundy, knowing he is possessed by Satan, had risen up and made himself known on the political stage. This prominent but dangerous potilical figure who was a former mayoral candidate for office turned mayor of the city of Boise, hails from the state of Idaho while he already somehow became the state's governor. He wa slater invited to the White House in Washington D.C. where he cleverly poisoned all the sandwiches and other food and quickly assumed total control of the United States. He first append in television for interview with interviewer Liz and talked about his divorce and he had a son Little Beast. he had Wraths as his hencemen. when Mr. House took his son Ben and his girlfriend Lindsey to visited Earl. When Earl and his son meet them and Mr House intuction to his son and girlfriend Lindsey Earl caught eye on her and begun lust her and took her to house for asking need help and show his weapon to her then he shot the crow and dies in front of Lindsey. In Odrer to kill The Beast, Lindsey and Ben had team up with his drug dealer brother to lured Beast to sealed to hell. Lindesy was invted by Earl as his date in the night. He sings for her I want touch your booty and Ben come to saved her and Lindsey shoot him dead then God was here and Earl was revied as Satan and fight each other until their death He lust for Lindsey's beauty which make her boyfriend Ben House as Earl's love rival. Quotes Gallery Mayor Earl Gundy.jpg Governor Earl Gundy.jpg Follow the Beast.jpg Follow the Beast Posters.jpg Liz & Earl Gundy.jpg|The Beast (Earl Gundy) and interviewer Liz on TV with Mr. Walt House as a former Beastly Guard in the background. Army of the Beastly Guards.jpg The Antichrist (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Antichrist aka Earl Gundy The Devil (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|Earl Gundy now reborn as Satan. Satan (Raputre-Palooza).jpg|Earl Gundy after his death and transformation into Satan. Apocalyptic Seattle.jpg|The doomed city of Seattle, Washington under the apocalyptic reign of the Beast. The Beast (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Beast Satanic Earl Gundy.jpg Mister Earl Gundy.jpg Earl Gundy the Beast.jpg Sexy Beast.jpg The_Sexy_Beast.gif|"Who is a sexy Beast?" Sexy_Beast.gif|I am a sexy Beast. The Beast Emblem.jpg|The official emblem of The Beast (Earl Gundy) and his own Satanic empire. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Satan Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Demon Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Satanism Category:Cult Leaders Category:Trickster Category:Poisoner Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Gunmen Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Pimps Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Rapists Category:Warlords Category:Perverts Category:Rich Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Fearmongers Category:Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Ruler